goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Leaves the Badger in Fluttershy106's House and Gets Grounded
At the village, Lawson was extremely angry about Fluttershy106. Lawson: Man! I can't believe Gelman's dad freed Fluttershy106! Fluttershy106 is a pain in the a**! That's it, I'm going to give him a punishment! Now what shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will bring the badger to Fluttershy106's house and leave it there. I must go into the garage and borrow a net! Then I can take it to the woodlands to catch the badger, and then leave the badger in Fluttershy106's house, so Fluttershy106 can be attacked by a badger. Lawson went into the garage and he fetched a net. He left the garage and he went off to the woodlands. Then he entered the woodlands and he found a badger. Lawson: Time to catch the badger! Besides, this badger is ferocious! Then Lawson grabbed a badger with a net. Lawson: Now to take the badger to Fluttershy106's house and leave it there. So Lawson took the badger out of the woodlands and took it to Fluttershy106's house. Then he arrived at Fluttershy106's house. Lawson: Time to leave the badger in Fluttershy106's house! So Lawson approached the door and unlocked it. He dumped the badger onto the floor, and he closed the door. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahaha! Fluttershy106 is going to get what he deserved! I can't wait to hear him screaming when he's being attacked by a badger! Inside Fluttershy106's house, Fluttershy106 came downstairs. Me: Oh boy! I can't wait to go out with Nancy, and then he saw a badger. Me: What the...? How did the badger come into my house! Fluttershy106 glared at the badger. Me: Badger, what are you doing in my house?! Get out right now! The badger didn't want to obey Fluttershy106, and he snarled at him. He pounced on him and started attacking him. Fluttershy106 started screaming. Me: (in Homer Simpson's screaming voice) AAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Ow yaah! OH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOW! AAAAAAH! The badger stopped attacking Fluttershy106. Me: Ow! Owwwww.... I'm in pain! Even my tummy! Let me check it. Fluttershy106 lifted up his top and his vest and he noticed that he got a hole in his tummy. He screamed in horror. Me: AAAARGH! Oh no! I've got a hole in my tummy! That horrid badger ripped it. Fluttershy106 collapsed to the floor, as the badger began to take over the house. Outside, Lawson began to laugh. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for escaping from the insane hospital! I left the badger in Fluttershy106's house! Hahahahahaha! Poor Fluttershy106, he's now the badger's victim! Suddenly, TJ and the Gang confronted Lawson, much to his horror. They were furious. TJ: Lawson! How dare you leave the badger in Fluttershy106's house?! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! Vince: We just heard that you're going to do that! Spinelli: Poor Fluttershy106 became a victim to the badger! Now look inside his house! Then Gretchen approached the door and opened it. Gretchen: Now look! Look at poor Fluttershy106! He's been attacked by a badger, and he's bleeding all over! TJ and the others walked in. Mikey: Oh no! Poor Fluttershy106! He's been mauled by a ferious badger! Gus: This is all your fault, Lawson! Then TJ and Gus stepped inside. TJ: Oh no! Fluttershy106 got wounds and scratches all over him. Gus: Now I'll check his tummy! Gus pulled Fluttershy106's top up and pulled Fluttershy106's vest up and noticed a hole in Fluttershy106's tummy. Gus screamed in horror. Gus: (screaming in his TV voice) AAAAAAAAAAAH! (normal voice) Oh no! Fluttershy106 has got a hole in his tummy! We better call the ambulance! TJ continued scolding Lawson and pointed to the lounge. TJ: Now look, you let the badger take over Fluttershy106's job! Vince: Now we have to call the ambulance to take Fluttershy106 to the hospital, thanks to you! Spinelli: You're in big trouble, Lawson! TJ: That's it, go home while I call your parents, call the ambulance to take Fluttershy106 to the hospital and call the Animal Control to take that badger away! Then Lawson went home in disgrace. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! Back home, Lawson's dad scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you leave the badger in Fluttershy106's house?! And what's worse, you let the badger attack Fluttershy106! Now Fluttershy106 has to go to the hospital, because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no computer! Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and TJ Detweiler Steven as Me Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice TRIVIA Homer Simpson's screaming from the Simpsons episode A Tale of Two Springfields was used for Fluttershy106 as Fluttershy106 was being attacked by a badger Gus Griswald's scream from the Recess episode Bachelor Gus was used as an audio as Gus screams after seeing a hole in Fluttershy106's tummy Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff